An owner of a domestic canine may prefer to allow the domestic canine access to an area which may injure the animal should the animal's chest and lower abdomen contact hazards in the area. Additionally, a hunting canine may be desired to enter areas of specific hazards.
For example, a hunter may wish to hunt in an area containing barbwire fencing. Should an unprotected canine traverse the horizontal strands of a barbwire fence, the unprotected canine may be injured by the horizontal wire or the sharpened barbs.
Previous attempts at protection of a canine have found limited success. These attempts may include a chest only protector garment capable only of chest protection. These garments may leave unprotected the penis of a male and the lower nipples of a female canine resulting in permanent damage to vital reproductive organs.
Therefore, an owner of a domestic canine may find useful a harness vest garment capable of protection of a chest and sternum region as well as the lower abdomen and urogenital region of a canine.